


Of Donuts and Lattes

by Otenggineng



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Attempt at Humor, Coffee Shops, Crack, Donuts, Everyone Is Gay, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otenggineng/pseuds/Otenggineng
Summary: On how Haruna, a barista with a lot of gay energy fall for a customer he just met(Or, the classic cliche coffee shop au with a sprinkle of my madness that nobody asked for)Alternative title:A crack filled HaruShiki coffee shop AU
Relationships: Iseya Shiki/Wakazato Haruna, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's just my take on HaruShiki because both of them are just lovable dorks okay. The story needs to be as dorky as them  
> This is originally planned to be a long one shot but I figured out that it'll take too much time to make so let's just take this slowly uhuy
> 
> Sorry for any grammar errors since I DO NOT speak English and I'm too lazy to beta read it
> 
> The first chapter contain mostly Haruna and Shiki didn't showed up until the second (or third) chapter (sorry for that) . And all of them are aged up because I said so
> 
> //okay stop//
> 
> So, enjoy (?)

Haruna Wakazato, 23,a man with a lot of gay energy and lived on donuts. Without donuts he can faint. He's not poor, well, he's not too poor. He made enough money by doing three jobs (that din't earn much) to cover for his rent, that is, before he found this cafe with the most amazing donuts in the entire planet. Everything about it was PERFECT. The donuts are chewy, soft, sweet, warm, fluffy, and delicious. See, Perfect.Everytime Haruna entered the cafe, his mind focuses on DONUTS, and that's it. He didn't pay attention to anyone around.That's when Haruna kept on spending his money on the donuts and he eventually realized that he doesn't have enough money to cover for his rent. Getting poor because of Donuts, oh Haruna you're such a dork. Long story short, in order to save his donuts obsession, Haruna decided to look for a new apartment. And speak of the devil he found one almost instantly. Well not really because somehow every apartment on sale seemed to expensive for him. But thankfully, one of his friend from High School Makio offered him to stay with him. And Haruna immediately say yes

Long story short again, here he is now. In Makio's comfy two bedroom apartment that smelled like roll cakes and strawberries. He just finished his only job for the day, and is now lazily flopped on the cream couch at the living room. He wants donuts, now. But his body is too tired for some reason, so he just made a short call and ask Makio to bought him some. Not long after the said man entered the apartment. A notable scowl tainted his usually happy face, and somehow the smell of his Cologne got replaced with the smell of coffee and sweat. In his hand is a plastic bag Haruna knew too well  
"Thanks man! You really saved me"  
Haruna said as he quickly snatch the plastic bag and went to the dining table and in the same time took the box inside. The smell of donuts filled his nostrils as he opened it. All of his favorites are there, he wonders how Makio knew about it  
"Yeah no problem"  
Makio answered as he put his stuffs in the couch and join him on the dining table. Snatching a donut in the process  
"What's wrong? You look... Tired"  
The orange haired commented. Makio just sighed and took a bite of his donut  
"One of my co-workers resign today, dunno why. It's too sudden that I need to be baking AND serving coffee at the same time"  
The shorter of the two rambled as he let go of his already disheveled signature braid. Haruna only sighed hearing the complain  
"Well, at least you got a DECENT job"  
He commented sarcastically, well, not really. Sometimes he's jealous of Makio, jealous of anyone that had a decent job. He's not saying his job(s) weren't decent, it's just, wouldn't it be easier to have one job? 

"Yeah, you're kinda right. Hey, do you need another job? You can take it if you want to.I know that you need more money"  
Makio agreed, and then asked. Haruna tilted his head  
"Why would you ask? "  
"I can't buy you donuts everyday, I'll get poor!"  
Haruna face turned into a very sour face. Mean  
"Well, what do I do in the job? Making coffee? "  
"Yes, mostly that. And you know, typical cafe stuffs"  
Haruna munched on another donut, there's only one thing left to ask. But he mostly won't be taking it  
"How much did it pay? "  
"Definitely more than your three jobs combined"  
Haruna choked on his donuts  
"I'll take it"  
Yup, as easy as that. Makio rolled his eyes on his roommate, well he can't really blame him  
"So, I make money by being a full-time coffee maker"  
Makio facepalmed  
"It's called being a 'Barista', and yes"  
"Okay then, I'll take it"  
And with that, Haruna is left fantasizing about his new job  
"I'll call my boss and tell him that you're applying"  
The brown haired said as he fetched his phone and went to his room to make a call

The next day came, Haruna is sipping his coffee peacefully, dressed in his best plain shirt and pants.He even restrain himself from wearing his bandana. Hey, if you want to get a job you need to look good. Makio came emerging from his room, dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled and black plain pants  
"You dressed up quite nice"  
He commented as he slipped on his shoes  
"Well I need to impress your boss"  
Haruna said as he followed Makio outside the apartment and went to the nearest bus station  
"Trust me, Kamiya-san is not that hard to impress. In fact, you don't have to try"  
Makio said on the bus, Haruna raised an eyebrow interested  
"Really? Then this should be a piece of cake"  
He snapped his fingers with a grin. Makio only smiled as he continued  
"Well you can say that, but wait after you meet Soichirou-san. He's quite picky on the employment"  
"Who's that? "  
"The co-owner, or my other boss"  
Haruna didn't question further. But based on Makio's statement, he's pretty sure he'll get the job. A job with that much payment is once in a blue moon, at least for Haruna. Soon the bus arrived at a familiar place. It's downtown, Haruna went here before. Makio let him through the already bustling people, eager to start their day. Makio let him to the cafe he worked at, and Haruna jawdropped. The word 'Parade' hang on the wooden sign at the doorway, the word Haruna knew oh so well. This place is the reason why he's broke!   
"Y-you got to be kidding me! "  
Haruna shouted in surprise. Makio only rolled his eyes  
"Yes, I worked here. But I worked at the back preparing the pastries that's why you never saw me. And that's why I knew your favorite donuts  
'Ah, that makes sense now' Haruna monologued. Makio pulled him to the back, and entered through what seems to be the employees only door or, the back door. There is a door, which seems to lead to the kitchen. And a stair. Makio led him to the stairs and into the second floor. Where they're faced with a door  
" Okay, this is the boss's room. I'm going to get ready to work. Best of luck"  
Makio patted his back and went to another door at the end of the corridor. Haruna gulped, fixed his collar, and entered. Here goes nothing

Once he entered the door, he's greeted by a young man with brown hair, probably not much older than him. Seated on his chair as if he's been waiting for him  
"Come in! Have a seat"  
The man offered as he stood up and went to the cabinet to fetch some tea and all of its companions. Haruna only followed and took a seat at the couch. Soon the man returned with a fresh tray of tea  
"You're Haruna right? Makio told me about you"  
He said as he poured them some tea. So this is Kamiya  
"Yup, that's me"  
He answered as he thanked Kamiya for the tea  
"I'm glad that you'll applying. One of us just resigned and I don't want anyone to do extra jobs. Oh let's began the interview then"  
Kamiya said as he pulled out a small notepad  
"So, I heard you're applying because of money? "  
Haruna smiled bitterly. Did Makio really need to mention that?   
"Y-yeah, that's right"  
"And apparently you're the ones that always buy donuts huh? Interesting"  
Haruna swore that he can felt his cheek blushed from embarrassment. Damn  
"So, do you have any experience as a barista? That's the spot you'll be filling"  
"U-umm"  
Think! Haruna! You've done many job interviews before  
"Well, I can make espresso. And black coffee"  
He answered finally. Seriously what kind of lane answer is that?! . Kamiya hummed in response as he continue to scribble something on his notepad  
"You'll need training then... Okay"  
The man said as he closed his notepad with the dramatic ways that people used in dramas. Haruna gulped, that fast?! . Kamiya stood up, and offered his hand for a handshake  
"Welcome abroad! "  
He happily exclaimed. Haruna jawdropped  
"W-what?! "  
He exclaimed. Confused, and happy. Wait is that even possible?! Makio was right, this guy IS easy to impress  
"B-but why tho--nevermind, thanks for the opportunity"  
Haruna answered the handshake. He felt like a pro already  
"Now, you need training! The coffees aren't going to brew themselves"  
"N-now? "  
"Yup! Shinonome is in a bad mood, don't wanna ruin it"  
Kamiya went to his desk and fetched out a some kind of walkie talkie  
"Hey, Sora. Can you come here for a sec? The trainee is here"  
And soon, the door is opened by a man with black and white hair (cool, that's what Haruna thought) that didn't look much older than him  
"Haruna, this is Sora. You'll be in his hands"  
Kamiya patted his shoulder and went outside the room

This guy, Sora, looks kinda tired,like he lost his motivation to live. He smiled and offered his hand for a hand shake  
"Sora Kitamura, nice to meet you~"  
He introduced himself, and Haruna is taken aback by how his words seemed to flow from his mouth to the air. Haruna nodded and answered the hand shake  
"Haruna Wakazato, I'll be under your care"  
They stood in awkward silence for a while, before Haruna decided to speak up  
"You look tired"  
He finally said, as well as Letting go of his own hand. Sora sighed and rolled his eyes  
"Yes, I'm tired of life~"  
He answered without even shadowing it. How honest is this guy  
"Anyways, come, you need to train if you want to get to work soon~"  
Sora pulled him outside the room, downstairs, and entered the door that leads to the kitchen. The cafe is not really packed, considering the day just started. Sora toss him an apron. And thus, his amazing barista training session started

(Time skip because the author is a lazy sloth) 

It's been a month.. Okay maybe a bit over a month. Two months, okay that's about right, since Haruna started training-working in the cafe, and thanks to that he managed to get a decent job, with a decent time schedule.Bye bye old jobs. He secretly thanked his ability to quickly understand something so he didn't need to train that long, or it's just Sora cutting his training sessions. Over the course of two months, he got close to Sora, who he felt some kind of similarities to. Well, both of them are tired in their own way. Haruna is just tired, the normal tired while Sora is just generally tired with his life. He also got close to Jun, one of his co-worker that dealt with the cashier because apparently he's good with money. And the fact that he's strict as fucckk man that guy maybe tiny, but damn he's a volcano when he's mad. Other than that, he also started to memorize the customers. Which is his favorite part of his new job, of course other than getting free donuts. Donuts always number 1 in heart. Other than Jun, there's Shinonome, the co-owner that's also strict, and picky about desserts. And he can walk with his eyes closed, like, how?

One of the most recognazible customer Haruna knew is a police officer that have a very scary face, but apparently loves pancakes. What's his name again? Akuno? Something about that line. Every morning he would order a large cup of plain black coffee and pancakes for breakfast. Haruna gotta say, that guy had a pretty good taste. Another one that Haruna remembered is a man with gray hair that took forever for him to just say his orders. And the same guy is the only one that can speak to Jun casually. Like, HOW?! It didn't took long enough for Haruna to knew that he is Jun's boyfriend... Ah, that makes sense. There's also this cross dresser one, Saki if he recalled correctly. The one that Makio had a HUGE crush on. Like, Haruna gonna admit that Saki is cute, it's just making his gay energy bigger. And then there's Asselin, a chef from a nearby restaurant that is loud, obnoxious, and weird. But Haruna like him. No big deal, and many unique customers

Like now, Haruna is wiping the counter, whistling to this ad song about some cleaning products that somehow became his earworm when the door opened, revealing a man with orange haired, probably early twenties. Ah he remembered this man, he's quiet. And everytime he came...   
"Good afternoon, Kazuki-sensei~! What can I get for you today~? "  
It was Sora who always took his orders. Haruna just didn't understand. Sora could be in the employees lounge on the second floor and then suddenly he's already in the register, talking to this guy who always ordered black coffee. Haruna only watched with careful eyes as Sora kept talking to the customer. Somehow Haruna can feel a lot of gay energy emerging from him. And his tired expression actually changed. Oh god, could it be-  
SMACK  
Makio just slapped him in the head. Apparently he's been staring at both of them. Now Sora is making the coffee, still talking to the customer  
"What're you looking at? "  
The shorter of the two asked as he put a tray of muffins in the display. Haruna blatantly pointed at the two person he's watching. Now Sora is waving his goodbye to the customer  
"Yeah? What about those two? "  
Makio asked bluntly, clearly not aware of the situation  
"Are those two.. Like.. Dating or something? Because Sora-san looks pretty different when he talks to him"  
Haruna whispered, not wanting Sora to hear. Makio nodded along as he put his hand on his chin  
"Maybe you're right. Hey! You should ask him! "  
Makio said out of blue. Before Haruna can protest Makio already went back to the kitchen. So, Haruna did just that  
"Ooooo someone is eager"  
He teased as he scooted closer to Sora, who sported a light blush on his cheeks  
"W-what are you talking about~? "  
He asked, voice shaky and Haruna smirked. "Well, Sora-san, I'll tell you. You and that guy made a perfect match "  
And he simply walked away to attend a customer at the other register while Sora is left with his mouth hang open. The day passed quickly with many customers came flooding, especially during the afternoon. And without realizing it's already time to call it a day


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Haruna enjoying his new job. That's until his gay radar caught something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually updated what a miracle
> 
> And Shiki did appear on this chapter (yay) but it's brief and not long (sorry) since is written in Haruna's view. But I'll promise he'll get more appearance! Soon I hope
> 
> And sorry but I didn't write Shiki's signature verbal thick (-ssu). I'm just not comfortable writing it //bows//
> 
> Sorry (again)for any mistake since I'm too lazy to beta read it. And because it's midnight here www
> 
> So, enjoy (?)

The next day came quick, as usual. But no worries, Haruna still managed to get his handsome sleep. He woke up with a lot of energy, and soon he's already on the bus with Makio. They went through the back door and went straight to the employees lounge on the second floor, where Sora and Jun were already present. They seemed to be looking at Sora's phone. Jun with this somehow unexplained face, and Sora looks like he just saw a ghost, his jaw hangs widely  
"Um, good morning? "  
Haruna greeted them. Jun snapped from his position and nodded  
"Good morning"  
He answered briefly. Sora didn't flinch  
"So, what're you guys looking at? "  
Makio asked as he went to his locker to fetch his apron and nametag. Jun just pointed at Sora  
"Kitamura-san is getting a date"  
The youngest of them all answered. Makio and Haruna went agape  
"Wow! Really?! Congrats! Lemme guess, it's him right? "  
Haruna guessed playfully. Unsurprisingly Sora nodded, now tearing his eyes away fro his phone  
"W-we're not really dating~h-he just texted me, asking if I'm free for lunch~"  
He answered, still fidgeting with his phone. Haruna grab his apron from his locker and tried putting it on  
"And? "  
He asked as he finished tying his apron  
"And? "  
Sora repeated the question. Makio immediately jumped in  
"And? What do you say?! "  
He asked excitedly. Jun nodded  
"Yeah, what do you say to him? Did you turn him down? "  
Haruna faked a gasp hearing that. Sora immediately shook his head HARD  
"No! I mean, I haven't answered yet. I don't know how to answer it"  
"Do you want to go? "  
Haruna, Makio, and Jun asked in unison  
"Y-Yes... "  
And just with that, Sora's phone is already in Haruna's hand  
"No worries, lemme handle this"  
He said as he began typing, and purposely said what he type out loud  
"Sounds great! I'm looking forward for it"  
And he pressed 'send' and gave the phone back to the owner  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine! "  
Makio lightly punched Sora's arms  
"Yeah, but we're not. We're five minutes from opening and we haven't set up anything"  
Jun's words made the four of them rushed downstairs, don't want to make Soichirou mad

The cafe opened, and their daily routine started. A steady stream of customers came in as the morning progress. Most of them are office workers and college students that needs coffee, or tea, or both to function properly. Hours per hours passed, and finally it's time for Haruna's break. He gently pat Jun's shoulder, signing that he's off for a break. The orange haired went up the ladder and dropped himself at one of the seats in the lounge. Time for a break. He went to grab a plastic cup from the cabinet and went to the dispenser.After getting himself a cup of cold water, Haruna went to the small container at the desk, and picked some (read all ) of the donuts from inside. Shinonome, despite being a picky and strict boss, always supplies his workers good food. That's one good thing that Haruna loved. Hey, what's better than free donuts?. He took his time on munching it, Haruna wants to cherish every single bite. Once he finished, Haruna went back downstairs, meeting Jun in the way, and went back behind the counter, where Makio is wrapping up a customer's order. Haruna noticed that the windows are stained with water drops,he didn't realize that it's raining

"Where's Sora-san? "  
He asked his companion. Makio peered at him with a smirk  
"On his date. You should see his face, he's anxious"  
Makio said playfully as he pulled his handkerchief to wipe some stains. Haruna chuckled lightly and playfully punched him  
"You should call me"  
He said. Makio only laugh at it. They spend some time in silence, mostly it's Makio just staring at the baked goodies while Haruna didn't have anything to do. So he just observe his surroundings. The cafe isn't quite packed, probably since it's raining. There's some high school students, bickering about their assignments. There's also a couple that's having their romantic moment so Haruna decided to look away. There's also some businessmen that looks so serious that their eyes can stare into someone's soul. Haruna was about to give up on his observation when he noticed someone on the seat near the window.He looks like a college student,and he wore a very flashy pink glasses.The thing that seemed to catch Haruna's attention.. Is that there's nothing on his table! Hey! This is a cafe not a place to get free seats!. Curious, Haruna elbowed Makio lightly  
"Hey, didn't he ordered something? "  
The orange haired asked. Makio peered from the counter, looking at the said man, and shook his head  
"Nope.He just come and sit there"  
He replied. Haruna cocked his head. And without thinking he grabbed a notepad and a pen  
"Well he better order something. It's a cafe not a lounge"  
He murmured as he went over to the said man

"Um, sir-"  
Haruna called out, the person immediately looked at him with bright eyes that seemed to emit sparkles. Haruna gulped as he focused on the man--guy, yeah he's not that old, he's probably younger than him anyways. Black hair that's styled into this popular styles that Haruna failed to recall, flashy glasses, and equally flashy clothes. But one thing, This guy is cute. Haruna can feel his gay radar heating up. He quickly shook his head and grab his notepad  
"Would you like to order something?"  
The orange haired said as he tried to held his composure. The cute customer seemed to realize that he didn't order anything  
"A-aha, sorry. I kinda blanked out"  
The customer said in a goofy that makes Haruna's gay energy reached it's peak  
"You're cute"  
Haruna muttered without noticing. When he realizes, the customer is already blushing a light shade of pink. Oh fuck  
"T-thank you"  
He said , laughing sheepishly. Inside, Haruna cursed on how a dork he is  
"A-ah shit, sorry about that. Anyways, need to order something?"  
The customer tilted his hear a bit, looking at the large menu board on top of the counter. Bright eyes squinting to read the writings  
"I'll have... Um, do you have any latte? "  
Okay, that's surprising. Haruna thought that judging from his flashy fashion, he would order something else, like a frappe or a shake  
"Well, yes"  
"Can I have a vanilla latte. With extra sugar, vanilla syrup and whipped cream? "  
Okay, Haruna was wrong. That order seemed to be as flashy as he is  
"O-okay, what size? "  
"Large"  
For God sake, won't he have diabetes? Again, Haruna didn't question. He just nodded and write the order  
"Coming right up. Your name sir? "  
Yup, it's normal for him to ask his customers' name since he'll call them when their orders are ready. The customer nodded  
"Shiki, Shiki Iseya"  
"Okay, Iseya-san, your order is coming"  
And with that Haruna is off to the counter again, despite inside he's whining because he can't spend more time with that cute customer

"Order"  
He said as he give Makio the order. The shorter man grabbed the order, and raised an eyebrow  
"Wow, whoever ordered this must have major sweet tooth"  
He commented as he grabbed a large size cup and start making the drink. Haruna rolled his eyes  
"Said the one who lives on cakes"  
The orange haired said  
"Said the one who lives on donuts"  
Makio lashed back. Soonly,the order is finished and Haruna is left to finish it, which is basically just slipping the straw and wiping any spilled liquid  
"For Iseya! "  
Haruna called, and soon the said adorable customer came up to the counter  
"Here you go"  
Haruna said as he offered the drink. Shiki nodded and fetch his wallet -which is printed with many kumachi heads as it's motif- and fetch some money from it. Luckily no change is needed  
"Thanks"  
He said as he grabbed the drink, accidentally brushing their fingers to get her, which makes them blush hard. Haruna was the first one the break the ice  
"Um, I'm Haruna by the way. Haruna Wakazato. Just Haruna is fine though"  
Haruna introduced himself, which he considered as his worst introduction ever. Shiki nodded flashed his smile, oh fuck  
"Nice to meet you, well, see you again"  
And with that Shiki is off. Haruna stare at that back that's starting to fade in the distance, apparently he's to focused on staring that he didn't notice Jun and Makio creeping besides him  
"It's not polite to stare like that"  
Jun said, startling the said man. Makio chimed in  
"Oh you're sure gay for him"  
He said as he offered Haruna the look that people gave their friends when they knew your deepest darkest secrets. Haruna gulped, and quickly waved his hand  
"What are you talking about? He's just a customer that's coincidentally cute and hot-"  
Shit did he just admit that the customer is cute, and hot? Damn Haruna you're an idiot. Jun and Makio shared a 'look' before nodding in unison  
"You should ask him out"  
"Yeah! Do it! "  
Haruna just smiled, an awkward one. Yes, Shiki Iseya is cute-way more cuter than his usual liking-. And yes, he might ask him on a date. What? Haruna is the type to fall in love in a first sight, when he liked someone, he'll ask them on a date. That's just how he is

(Time skip because again I'm lazy ahaq) 

Ever since that, Shiki became a regular. At first Haruna was sure that he's the one that make Shiki came back. Please, he's a grade A handsome young man. Of course Jun, Makio and Sora all agree that it's the latte. The vanilla latte with extra sugar, vanilla syrup, and whipped cream. It's so sweet-in courtesy of Sora who's apparently to curious on it's taste-. But it makes sense! A sweet and cute person should drink sweet stuff! . And also, he only come in when Haruna is not on break. And he'll always ordered his latte when Haruna is in the counter. See? Haruna is sure that he's the reason. Can't his friends just admit that he's handsome? -okay that might have been to narcissistic-.   
Like today, Shiki came again. Ordering his usual with a toothy grin that Haruna had started to love  
"You really like it, don't you? "  
Haruna said as he wiped the latte's cup with a napkin, wiping any spilled drinks or fallen whipped cream. Shiki nodded excitedly and passed him the payment  
"It's sweet and delicious"  
The black haired chimed as he wasted no time sipping on the sugary drink  
"Damn, why are you so cute"  
Haruna muttered, apparently to audible as Shiki blushed hearing that  
"Um, thanks? "  
Shiki said sheepishly. Apparently taken aback by the sudden compliment. Haruna just gaped, like a goldfish when it's eating  
"A-ah, sorry. Here's your change"  
Haruna said. Damn you mouth! Why can't you just kept the compliment inside?  
Shiki nodded and received the change money before stuffing it In his pocket  
"Have a nice day"  
Haruna said, Shiki nodded and waved back  
"See you"  
And with that he's off. Haruna just watched as the lithe figure went further and further. Until it's ot of sight

Later in then evening,Haruna, Makio and Jun were sitting on the couch, watching a lame crispy comedy movie. Sora couldn't come because he apparently has a date with that orange haired man that asked him to lunch the other day. They're halfway through the movie when Jun groaned  
"This is Boring"  
Makio and Haruna nodded. Yup, this is Boring. Suddenly, Makio turned down the volume, making the movie no more than background noises. He then chimed  
" Let's do something else"  
He said. His companion nodding. Jun turned to face Haruna, before flashing his rare smirk, that never means a good thing  
"And I have just the idea"  
He said, giving Makio the look. Makio just grinned. Now Haruna started to think that they're planning something evil  
"Hey, Haruna. Let's make a deal"  
Jun started, raising his eyebrows to match the grin he had. Haruna just pretend like he isn't feeling intimidated  
"What? "  
"I'll give you my share of donuts for lunch"  
Haruna nodded. It's a reflects, okay. When it comes to donuts, he won't resist!   
"But, you need to ask that customer to a date"  
Jun exclaimed. Haruna gaped once again  
"What customer? "  
Haruna asked, playing dumb. Makio just rolled his eyes  
"Oh please, the one that orders the over sweet vanilla latte? Black hair? Pink glasses? The one that you always complimented about his cuteness? "  
Ah, Haruna is wrong to underestimate Makio. Apparently he's been watching this long  
"Oh, c'mon man. The way you stare at him, you're in love with him"  
Makio said as he leaned back, sinking into the couch  
"Yeah, you know. You can't keep your feelings forever"  
Jun added. Haruna just sighed, he knew that this is coming. Like what kind of friend that doesn't tease their friend when they have a crush? But what Haruna didn't see coming is that they bring donuts into this! Donuts doesn't have anything to do with this! . Groaning, Haruna messed with his orange hair  
"Fine! I'll ask him on a date. You better give me your donuts"  
"I'm a man of words, Wakazato-san"  
And Haruna can tell, that tomorrow is going to be a hard day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Jun you're such a mastermind
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's chapter 2 but with Shiki's view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACKKK AFTER TWO MONTHS
> 
> Yes, I legit almost forgot that this exist, so sorry about that. I've been wanting to write Shiki for a while so bam here's the result! Hopefully it's not weird or anything hehehe
> 
> It's midnight here so I might messed up the grammar so apologies for any typos, enjoy(?? )

Shiki's heart kept beating, and he didn't even know why. He's not sick, in fact he's in perfect shape, that's according to his roommate, Rei.It all began a few days, or maybe weeks ago. Shiki was dragging himself around town, sulking internally because he had yet another heated argument with his over controlling parents, that he himself doesn't remember. The sky is deep gray when he filled a splash on his nose, then another, then another, until he realized that it was raining. Panicking, Shiki ran to the nearest building, which happens to be a cafe. And that's where everything starts

The worker greet him as he entered the building, opting for the booth near the window, Shiki slide in and sit in silence, watching as the rain creates droplets of water on the large window. He doesn't know how long he's been sitting, in fact, he actually zoned out. That's when a voice snaps him back  
"Um, sir-"  
Shiki instantly turned his head to the voice, and OhMyGod Shiki was frozen in place as his eyes locked with a pair of jade eyes. The employee gulped at the sight of him staring, but he doesn't care. Messy and bright orange hair that could rival the sunset and bright jade colored eyes that matches the green fields in summer, which makes Shiki's heart somehow beat a bit faster, maybe a bit too fast. How the fuck that a mn can look this good. Shiki had dated a few men before, but never, NEVER he laid his eyes on a man this stunning

The employe seemed to snapped out of his thoughts as he quickly pulled out a notepad and a pen  
"Would you like to order something? "  
The employee said, somehow sounding a bit nervous. Shiki glanced at his empty table, realizing that it's empty  
"A-aha, sorry. I kinda blanked out"  
Shiki apologies with a rather goofy smile. The response he got was not expected  
"You're cute"  
And Shiki can feel waves of hot steam running to his cheeks, before he notices his cheeks are already a bright shade of red, similar to the peach shaped buns that his friend Ren often give him  
"T-Thank you"  
The black haired laughed, taking the compliment a bit to deep. His ex boyfriends also said the same thing. But something is different here

"A-ah shit, sorry about that. Anyways, need to order something?"  
The handsome employee stammered, which Shiki somehow find cute  
'Wait, he didn't even know this guy yet he think he's cute? '  
Tossing that thought aside, Shiki tilted his head, looking at the menu board while struggling to read the letters. Hell don't tell him that he needs a new glasses. Giving up on the too small letters, Shiki directly asked the employee  
"I'll have... Um, do you have any latte? "  
Yes, Latte. His favorite drink and maybe his favorite thing after kumachi and spicy noodles. The *cough*handsome*cough* employee seemed to be taken aback, but he quickly nodded. Good  
"Can I have a vanilla latte. With extra sugar, vanilla syrup and whipped cream? "  
Once again, the handsome employee seemed to be shocked at order. Well Shiki has a major sweet tooth, and that look is not uncommon for him. The employee nodded and write it down  
"O-okay, what size? "  
"Large"  
He write it down, but Shiki knows that he's currently questioning his orders. Again, as long as he's happy, it didn't bother him

"Coming right up. Your name sir? "  
The employee asked  
"Shiki, Shiki Iseya"  
"Okay, Iseya-san, your order is coming"  
And with that the handsome employee left with his order in hand. And somehow Shiki found himself staring (read taking a peak) at him. He observes the rather handsome figure as he chatted with his brunette co-worker behind the counter. Damn that body must be well toned, Shiki thought to himself... Wait, since when he's this perverted?! Groaning, Shiki just turned his attention to his phone. Rei is probably still in class while Hayato is probably busy gaming in the library. While Ren is probably making out with his so said boyfriend (yikes) 

"For Iseya! "  
The employee's voice rang through the cafe. Sensing his name, Shiki immediately stand up and went to the counter. Meeting face to face once again with the employee. Damn why did he look even more handsome up close?  
"Here you go"  
He said with a flashy smile as he offered the drink. Shiki nodded as he pulled out his kumachi patterned wallet, fetching some cash that happened to be the exact right amount, and placed it on the counter  
"Thanks"  
Shiki thanked him as he received his drink, accidentally brushing his hand with the other's calloused one (damn it felt good), making him blushing slightly. What he didn't know is that the employer is also a blushing mess  
"Um, I'm Haruna by the way. Haruna Wakazato. Just Haruna is fine though"  
The employee, Haruna introduced himself. Haruna Wakazato, huh, it has a nice ring to it. Shiki nodded as he flashed a smile  
"Nice to meet you, well, see you again"  
And with that Shiki took himself out of the building, enjoying the drink and the smell of Petrichor left by the now finished rain

Ever since then, Shiki became a regular. He himself doesn't even know why. He believed that the latte is the reason, but some part of him says that that's wrong  
"You really like it, don't you? "  
Haruna said as he wiped the cup with a napkin. Shiki came again, as usual. He's excited for his latte, but he's also excited to see Haruna. Why? He didn't even know. Shiki nodded as he passed his payment  
"It's sweet and delicious"  
The black haired chimed as he wasted no time sipping on the sugary drink  
"Damn, why are you so cute"  
Once again an Imaginary cloud poofed on top of Shiki's head, the compliments Haruna give him always had the same effect. It makes him feel happy and giddy  
"Um, thanks? "  
Shiki said sheepishly. Haruna gaped as she quickly shooked his head and rummaged the cash machine  
"A-ah, sorry. Here's your change"  
Haruna said, his cheeks tinted light pink. Shiki only nodded, despite being the same and received the cash  
"Have a nice day"  
Haruna said, Shiki nodded and waved back  
"See you"

Later that evening, Shiki is laying on his bed in his dorm room, scrolling through Instagrum when he heard the door clicked open, revealing a short man with shoulder length hair known as Rei Kagura aka Shiki's roommate. They've been friends since high school, and they're really close. Rei sighed as he entered the shared dorm room and flopped onto his bed, placing his violin case next to him. Shiki muttered a 'welcome back' as he continued to scroll down random profiles, that's when he saw a post, and Shiki swore he could scream In happiness

It's a selfie of four men, one is short with black hair, one had dual colored hair and red eyes, one is a brunette that seemed to be holding the camera which Shiki notices is one of the employer at Parade, the cafe where Haruna worked. His name is something along the line Uzuki and his first name has the roll kanji on it. Speaking of Haruna, there he is! Grinning as he posed with a v sign at the camera. The same that managed to make Shiki feel butterfly in his stomach. He scrolled a bit down, reading the caption

Uzu.Maki_o Welcome to the team, Haruna! 

It was posted a bit over two months ago. So this is probably when Haruna just got the job. Shiki studied the orange haired once again. His high cheekbones, his slim yet firm hand, his pearly white teeth, oh god everything about him just screamed perfection. And the more Shiki thinks about it the more his face heated up

"Hey, you're okay? "  
It was Rei, Shiki turned his head, meeting with Rei's tired yet stern gaze  
"Do you have a fever or something, you're quite re-"  
He paused mid sentence as he noticed the empty cup on Shiki's desk. Fuck he forgot to throw that away  
"-or you're suffering from sugar rush. I swear Shiki if you're keep drinking that you'll get diabetes"  
The shorter of the two sighed In concern. Shiki pouted at that, sugar is an important part of his day, it's like people without caffeine

"I'm fine, Rei-chi. It's just--"  
Shiki trailed off, peeking at the picture still splayed on his screen. Just what's wrong with him? Okay he admitted that Haruna is cute-and handsome, and hot-, but that doesn't mean he liked him. Heck he admitted that Rei is cute, but they're not dating now  
"Just what? "  
Rei asked, sitting himself on his bed cross legged. Shiki bit his bottom lip  
"Hey, Rei-chi, had you ever been in love? "  
It's a dumb question really. Rei just shrugged  
"You're the one with exes"  
The black haired replied, somehow sounding a bit sarcastic. Shiki just sighed at that

"Don't tell me you're in love again "  
Rei suddenly piped out  
"U-uh, maybe. Well, not in love. More like a crush perhaps? "  
"Shiki, that's what you said when you dated Ren back in high school"  
"This is not about him, Rei-chi!!! "

Sighing in defeat, Shiki rolled his body, now making him lay on his back  
"It's just, I met this cute barista and OhMyGod Rei-Chi he's like the most handsome person I ever met"  
Shiki ranted, imagining Haruna in a rather dreamy way. Rei just sighed as he flopped back to his bed  
"Well, If you like him the why don't you ask him out? "  
"I-it's not that easy, Rei-Chi! Me and Haruna never really talked other then exchanging hellos! How are you expecting me to ask him?! "  
Shiki heard Rei sighed once again, before the shorter man pulled his covers all the way to his head  
"Just do whatever you think is right, okay? Now if you're going to fanboying over this handsome barista make it quiet. I need sleep"  
And just like that Rei's side is quiet. Shiki sighed as he gazed at his phone once again. Rei said just do whatever he think is right, right? So, I'd he thinks that asking him, or just asking him his number is a right thing, then he should do it, right? Groaning slightly, Shiki messed his already messy locks. What he didn't know that the other man is feeling the same thing as him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww I love sarcastic Rei :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	4. 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like what the Nike slogan said,JUST DO IT
> 
> Or,Haruna asked Shiki out,Shiki goes gay panic,and Sora got minimum screen time again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I'M BACK  
> Online class has been really tough for me,considering i'm a phone addict hhh.But the new chapter is here,it's short because i'm writing this in the middlee of an assigment,but i've tried
> 
> Oh and i legit fogot on how Jun adress Haruna,is it by his first name or last name i'm too lazy to re read this
> 
> I'm writing this on my potato laptop so sorry if something is a bit off or different.Typos ensues,bear with me

Haruna's day be so so fine.Waking up to the smell of fresh coffe,fresh from his healthy amount of handsome sleep,uniform freshly ironed,and a non crowded subway.Both him and Makio arrived at the cafe safe and sound.Entering the employer longue,Haruna is greeted by Sora and Jun,who are preparing for another busy day  
"Good morning,Haruna-san.Still up for the bet?"  
Jun asked innocently,despite the mischiveous venom in his words

Haruna's day be so fine,and then boom!Jun came in

"Looks like i'm missing something here~"  
Sora joined,Makio gives a devilish smirk as he tiptoed to sling his arm around Haruna's shoulders  
"Haruna here,is going to ask that customer to DATE"  
The brunette explained,pressing on the DATE part  
"No i'm not!"  
"Well that's fine,i guess my donuts will return to me afterall"  
"NO!"  
Damn you Jun,Haruna thought.Bribing him with donuts,just how smart is he?!  
"argh,fine!i'll ask him out!"  
The orange haired declared.Jun smirked as he mutteres,'i know it' before rummaging through his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be tickets  
"Here,use these"  
He handed Haruna the tickets,which apparently is a pair of aquarium tickets

"What should i do with these?"  
Haruna asked dumbly.Makio and Sora facepalmed  
"How idiotic are you?you use this as a coverage to ask him out,duh!"  
Makio said in anger.Sora sighed at his younger coworkers  
"Basically,Haruna.You ask him to go to the aquarium with you.Like,an aquarium date~"  
The older explained.Ah,that makes more sense  
"You better take him to the aquarium.I'ts hard to get those for free"  
Jun said as he exited the longue,probably going to prepare the cafe

Haruna spends half of his shift in anxiety.How should he asked Shiki out?this is not the first time of course,but noone should know that Haruna was your typical fuckboy back in middle school.Did i just spill the tea?.Anyways,hours spent with Haruna's mind circling like a mad whirpool.What if he messed up,what if Shiki says no,WHAT IF JUN CANCELLED THE BET AND HE WON'T GET ANY EXTRA DONUTS

"Dude,chill"  
Makio slapped his back as he wiped the non existent dust on the counter.It's currently rush hour,and surprisingly,there aren't much customers.That's probably due to today being a working day  
"Dunno man.I'm never this anxious when asking someone out,like,really!"  
The orange haired said,running his hand through his orange locks.Makio sighed at the antics  
"Just,chill.Alright.Just go ask if he wants to volunteer spending the extra ticket you got.Now excuse me,it's my break time"  
The brunette said as he waved his hand,dissapearing through the back door.Haruna let his eyes wonder,until he saw Sora emerging from one of the tables,probably after cleaning it  
"Sora-san!"  
Haruna called,the older man just cocked an eyebrow,before approaching him  
"Do you need anything,Haruna-kun?"  
He asked.Haruna sheepishly scratches his nape,before saying  
"Sora-san,how do you ask someone to go to a date?"

Sora just raised his eyebrows even further at the question  
"My my,and here i am thinking that you already have a lot of exes~"  
"It's not like that!"  
Haruna sighed in defeat,before continuing  
"I-It's not like that!I mean,yes,i've asked people to go to dates with me.B-but i don't know why i can't ask him easily!Besides,it's just a bet"  
"So you don't want to ask him out?"  
Shit,not like that!He really,REALLY,want to ask Shiki to a date.But why does his ego keep stopping him?!

Seeing Haruna's blank response.Sora just flashed a small smile  
"You're worrying to much,Haruna-kun~.I'm sure no matter how you ask him,Iseya-san would be happy to accept~"  
Haruna peered up  
"You think so?  
A nod was the answer  
"Yes,of course~i actually helped my neighbour to hook up last month,so i know about these kinds of things~"  
Really?well,considering that this is Sora.Haruna wasn't really surprised  
"O-okay then.Thanks for the words,Sora-san!"  
And with that Haruna energetically went back to the counter,greeting a customer

Some times passed again and it's finally breaktime.Haruna went marching to the employer's longue.His eyes immedietaly darted on the batch of pastries,but what makes bishie sparkels flies around him (if that'spossible)is the whole tray of donuts,with a not from Jun.This must have been his reward.Smiling,Haruna wasted no time inhaling the delicious,soft,fluffy,and sweet donuts.His break ends too fast,because he feels like he can eat another donut,but work is calling.He's greeted by Makio,who's arranging some cheesecakes in the display  
"You're ready big guy?"  
He asked,wiggling his eyebwros.Haruna nodded,well,not really.He's just trying to look confident.Time passes remotely slow somehow,maybe because of his anxiety--nah that can't be

Finally,the man of the hour has arrived,Shiki came in,dressed in his usual flashy clothing and bright smile.Makio is busy in the kitchen while Sora is interacting with the customers.Haruna took a deep breath as the black haired went to the counter,here goes nothing

"Good afternoon,Shiki.Same as usual?"  
"Yes please"  
Soon,Haruna is busy making the drink,hands sweating as he stole glances from Shiki,great he didn't notice his nervousness.After the drink is finished,Haruna grabbed a marker and write Shiki's name on it,alongside something else  
"Here's your drink"  
Haruna said as he pass the drink,Shiki nodded a thank you before handing him the money.This is his chance!

"So,do you like aquariums?"  
WHAT KIND OF LAME FLIRT IS THAT?Haruna internally cusses.Shiki gave him a questioning look,before nodding  
"Un,i love aquariums!especially the tiny fishies!"  
Thank,fucking,god.PERFECT!  
"Great!i was wondering if you would like to go to the aquarium this sunday.I accidentally bought an extra ticket"  
Okay,that was kinda lame,Haruna noted.And to his surprise,Shiki nodded instantly  
"Y-yes!i would love to!"  
And with that Haruna feels thousands of flowers bloomed in his heart  
"Sweet!let's meet at the station at 10,sounds good?"  
"Yes,that's okay,See you on sunday,Haruna!"  
And with that Shiki went off.Haruna let out the breath he was holding.Oh sunday please come already  
"OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY DID IT"  
Jun suddenly barged in,eyes wide in disbelief.Sora clapped his hands next to him  
"Congratulations~"  
He says.Makio gave him a slap on the back  
"Aftet this,we're going shopping my friend.I'm not letting you go on a date with unwashed sweatshirt"

Outside,Shiki is trying to calm himself.Haruna just asked him out,and he said yes.That's to impulsive!well,it's not like he regrets it or anything,Sighing,Shiki decided to took a sip,only to nearly choked as he found an array of number underneath his name,HARUNA'S NUMBER.The black haired immedietaly fetched out his phone and dialed a number

"Hello?"  
"REI-CHI I NEED YOUR HELP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm i like where this is going upupu
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Don't worry, I'll try to make Shiki pop up as soon as possible can't leave Haruna single forever


End file.
